


Guardian

by doorfighter



Series: Guardian - Safe [1]
Category: Moebius: Empire Rising
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Seizures, Short, Supernatural Elements, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorfighter/pseuds/doorfighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the WriteWorld Writer's Block (Sentence Block): <a href="http://writeworld.tumblr.com/post/83344820283/when-the-time-came-he-didnt-hesitate">When the time came, he didn't hesitate.</a></p><p>
  <b>Spoiler warning for chapter 4 of Moebius: Empire Rising!</b>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the WriteWorld Writer's Block (Sentence Block): [When the time came, he didn't hesitate.](http://writeworld.tumblr.com/post/83344820283/when-the-time-came-he-didnt-hesitate)
> 
> **Spoiler warning for chapter 4 of Moebius: Empire Rising!**

It wasn't the scream that woke him. Rather he'd had a sense of foreboding that something like this would happen again, sooner or later. So when the time came, he didn't hesitate.

He knew the other man didn't want for him to see him at his weakest. But he also knew he couldn't just leave him by himself in a state like that. He was in his employer's room in an instant, thanking god that the door hadn't been locked.

Rector was stumbling through the room, holding his head, and when Walker got closer he could see that his eyes were reddened and glazing over. Malachi screamed again, in pain. But before he could fall or hurt himself in any other way, David was by his side.

“I'm here. Hang on!”

Malachi didn't even seem to recognize him. In his mind he was falling. Falling into nothingness, the blue flashing lines of the unknown pattern surrounding him, blinding him. He muttered incoherent fragments of words. He was afraid. It was too gleaming, the light was swallowing him.

David didn't know what Malachi went through internally, but he could see how whatever it was tormented his body and mind. He had already picked up the blanket from the nearby bed and quickly put it around Malachi's body. He had no other measure of restraining him. So he wrapped the fabric around the brunet tight, gripping the ends and holding the man close. It was all he could do besides the stream of reassuring words that never stopped leaving his mouth.

“I'm here, Malachi. I've got you.”

Malachi's body shook and shivered in his arms, cold sweat was pouring down his face. But David held on, never letting go. He stayed with him like this until the tremors slowly subsided.

The darkness faded and Malachi began to think clearly again, remembering where he was and what had happened. It took him a while though to recognize the presence of a person, and another second to realize that it was his associate. He was still held in a tight grip that only loosened when Walker seemed to notice him coming around again.

“Are you alright?”

The question was stated tentatively, because obviously Rector had been the entire opposite of 'alright' just a moment ago. And he still wasn't feeling too great, especially with the display of his anxiety he had given the other man. Again.

“Yes”, he answered despite himself. “Tired.”

And they both knew it wasn't even remotely close to the truth. Still, when Walker helped him onto the bed again, Rector felt better at least, regarding his just overcome panic attack. His hands hadn't completely stopped trembling, but his heartbeat started to even out and his brain had ceased from frying itself. He felt Walker's presence beside him as he tried to calm down a bit more.

The blond was watching him in silence, wondering if it would be okay to just leave him like that. But what else was he supposed to do? He was positive that the other man wouldn't appreciate it were he to offer to stay at his room for the night to make sure he didn't have another breakdown. So with one last glance toward the fragile looking form of Rector, he turned away.

Two small words made him pause, though.

“Thank you.” The man sounded pained and exhausted. And since Rector usually wasn't very generous with his gratitude, Walker knew he meant it. As did he.

“You're welcome.”


End file.
